Ava
by xMarleyRose
Summary: Starts from Season 4. No Lexi. But an OC who has the same abilities and powers. How did she get this gift? Should the Masons be afraid or the Espheni? Follow the Masons and the group as the discover who this mysterious woman is.


**AVA**

Introduction

**Starts from Season 4. No Lexi. But an OC who has the same abilities and powers. How did she get this gift? Should the Masons be afraid or the Espheni? Follow the Masons and the group as the discover who this mysterious woman is. **

* * *

The Masons and the rest of the 2nd Massachusetts, traveled to find a new place, where they can rest and hopefully find food. All of them tired and desperate to find safety but most of all, they want the Espheni war to be over.

Tom looked over at his son Hal, who seemed to thinking as his eyebrows was furrowed as he stared out in front of him, whilst they walked.

"Hey Hal, we'll find Lourdes, she couldn't haven't gotten far." Tom reassured, after finding out that she was the Mole, everyone was uneasy or alert as anyone could be working for the Overlord.

"It's not that…it was the look on her face, when she asked me to release her, her face…so drained, like it was tearing her apart or something." Hal said, as he thought about his friend who he once had a close relationship with.

Somehow Lourdes managed to escape and has been missing for the past couple of hours, which led the group to follow and leave where they last rested.

"Tom, I think we should rest, everyone is exhausted from walking." Anne said as she turned her head to have another look at the group, whose faces visibly shown the tiredness. Tom knew that it was dangerous to stay in one place for too long, because of the Skitters lurking around.

As they walked, Ben suddenly could feel his spikes perk as he felt that he was walking close to something. He stopped and faced right, and that is when his spikes began to glow.

"Ben..?" Matt asked as he stared at his brother who looked to be in a daze, staring in a different direction to where they was heading. This made everyone stop and stare at Ben, wondering what he was doing or what was happening to him.

"I...I don't know..what it is but there's something over there…" Ben said, still staring in the same direction. Matt furrowed his eyebrows at him and look at his dad.

"What do you mean…Ben? Tom asked, and saw that Ben wasn't answering him and look at his back and saw his spikes glowing, illuminating for the others to see.

Ben could not describe the feeling but it was intense and it filled him, making him turn in the direction, where he could feel the connection coming from.

All of sudden, Ben broke out into a run, following where he could feel the connection was coming from. He could hear the shouts and cries of his dad and brothers and knew that they would follow, but he needed to know. This indescribable emotion that Ben was feeling, it filled his mind and body more and more as he ran closer.

"Ben!"

"Stop!"

But he didn't. He ran through the bushes and trees, using his senses to hear his surroundings, ensuring that he would not encounter any danger. Ben didn't know how long he was running for, but he grew frantic, trying to find the source of this.

Ben came to a halt as he came to a clearing, where he saw a building was a replica of the Chinatown that looked as if, it was not affected by the war. It was clean, surrounded by well-nourished trees and plants that added to this peaceful place.

"Hello."

Ben turned his attention the sound of an angelic voice, where he saw stood at the entrance of the archway, of beautiful area, was a young woman who look slightly older than him, smiling.

"Who are you?" She asked him, as she studying the newcomer. He did the same as he took a few steps towards her.

Her hair was long and white, which hung down the sides of her face, which contrasted with her dark complexion. Her dress was long, slightly fitted and also white, which had open v that showed a little of her cleavage. He saw that she wore a necklace, which had three rings that linked together, almost a unity. Her hands rested by her sides as she stared at him, in curiosity. He examined her rounded face and saw that her eyes was eye-catching, a vibrant green colour that almost looked doe-like.

Her eyes diverted from him as she saw more people come through and stand where the stranger stood, she presumed that they was group. She watched as all of them stared in awe and gasped at the beauty of this .

Ben noticed that her eyes noticed the weapons they was armed with and she showed a slight fear on her face and she started to step back but he came further forward.

"Wait..don't go." Ben stopped when she was in mid-step. He carried on speaking, hoping she wouldn't go. "Please, we just need some food and shelter...if you offer it here."

She turned around and saw that everyone was staring her, examining her obscure appearance but she inhaled deeply and let out her breath gently, before speaking.

"Who are you?" She repeated her question that she asked the stranger earlier, she head to be alert as the strangers carried weapons that could, possibly harm her.

"I'm Tom Mason," She averted her attention to a dark haired bearded man, who step forward to her, making himself know that he was the leader "And this is my family and friends..we've gone through a lot of things and all I can ask if you could share us some food and we'll be on our way." He asked as he saw that she was studying them all, with a careful eye. She probably thought that they would harm her.

"We mean no ha-"

"I know Tom Mason, you could not hurt me nor my people." She answered him, staring at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She heard a little boy mumble, which made her narrow her eyes at him. She walked down the steps, past Ben to the little boy and crouched to his level.

"It means that, Matt that I am not as what you say, normal but I obtain the power of wonderful things." She heard the group gasp around her, even Matt's eyes widened and backed into an older man. She smiled at him and she returned to her height, where she turned to Tom.

"My name is Ava, and you and your group can stay as long as you like. Though I do hope that you may change your mind into staying permanently…" She trailed as she walked up to Ben who was still in the same position.

"What makes you think that we'll stay?" He asked, wanting to what she is. He knew that he had be wary of the woman, especially for his group. She turned her head at him.

"They always do." She smiled broadly and grabbed Ben's hand and led him and involuntarily the group followed her through the archway.

* * *

**Sooooo...what do you think?**

**Let me by reviewing! :***


End file.
